


22

by thirdpinwheel



Category: No Fandom, wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa
Genre: Angst, M/M, My head hurts, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdpinwheel/pseuds/thirdpinwheel
Summary: stop reading my stuffcompleted on january 8th, at 3:19 am
Relationships: me/you (starts crying dramatically)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

yyyou wouldnt kojllo chhhron ri  
byti did ijd  
why did you do it  
i wwadh jjjealhyusi thaaaaaaaaatst sssstronk he want  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ok so like  
another one bites the dust


	2. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are reading this you are reading this

hhhhelkd yessahjs chro hhhhentttai  
what the fuck

wowwo ssshwhhhe rrrely sssaid bbbronnk  
sssthupid ggggotvhth ggf  
Arson


End file.
